OS: Inazuma, à l'attaque!
by MidorikawaPowaa
Summary: Bon déjà, désolées pour le titre pourri. Cet OS raconte la vie normale (?) des collégiens de Raimon ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensaient... Entre un Bryce travesti, une Célia sadique et un Claude abruti, ils ne savent plus où se donner la tête!


Petites histoires drôles sur nos petits personnages adorés... Attention! Changements de comportements notables!

* * *

Disons que dans la saison 2, au Japon il n'y a que Epsilon et Genesis car le phénomène Schiller s'est étendu aux quatre coins de la planète et que les trois restants se sont paumés ailleurs. On raconte ce qui se passe 1 mois après la défaite des Empereurs Noirs...

- Ah enfin le Japon pays des mangas, des animes et des yaoieuhh! cria un garçon avec une tulipe sur sa tête.

- Tu ne peux pas te taire un instant? Et depuis quand t'aimes ça toi? questionna un garçon avec une meringue qui lui sert de cheveux sur la tête.

- Sais'pas instinctivement. lui répondit Claude

- On attend le goinfre de service? Ou on se barre sans lui? demanda Bryce

- On est obligé sinon il va se paumer devant le Ladurée de l'aéroport.

- Hello les gens! Z'en voulez? arriva Jordan en tendant des paquets.

= T'es lent!

Les deux qui venaient de prendre la parole regardèrent les sacs.

- J'le savais tu vois! cria Claude en pointant les macarons dans le paquet le plut petit.

- Tu t'es trompé sur un point. intervint Bryce. C'est des Dalloyau.

- J'ai payé avec votre argent! dit Jordan avec un grand sourire. *depuis quand il arrive à mettre la main sur leurs portefeuilles lui?!*

Grosses baffes qui le compresse dans les deux côtés de la part des anciens capitaines de Chaos.

- J'ai la migraine, je rentre à l'auberge avant... dit Bryce en passant la main dans ses cheveux avant de partir en direction de Chez Hobbes *ouaip c'est une auberge dans ma fic*

- Tu vas voir meringue, je vais te venger! Jordan, tu peux venir un instant ici?

- J'ai fait quoi?

- Tu vas souffrir!

- Mais j'ai fait quoi?

- Quelque chose qui n'est pas pardonnable facilement! cria Claude qui se jeta littéralement sur Jordan pour l'étrangler.

- Mais mec! Sérieux j'ai fait quoi?!

- T'as liquidé tout notre argent de poche économisé durement pour s'acheter une Xbox One!

- Vous avez économisé combien de temps? demanda Jordan qui était déjà blanc comme un linge que Silvia aurait étendu i minutes.

- Trois ans! répondit Claude les yeux injectés de sang.

- Mais il y'a trois ans elle n'a même pas été annoncée!

- Bryce et moi on s'est jurés de s'acheter la prochaine Xbox qui sortirai!

- Depuis quand vous vous entendez aussi bien?Claude ignora cette question et continua à martyriser le garçon aux cheveux pistaches lorsque des sirènes de police retentirent à côté. Sûrement une course-poursuite.

- T'as de la chance. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver au poste de police.

Jordan était déjà parti aux cieux...

- Mon dieu! J'l'ai tué?! Allez tu vas te relever hein? Comme dans les mangas les héros se réveillent toujours après un coup fatal comme dans Naruto! Hein hein? Allez quoi!

- C'est bon je me réveille...

- Ouf, au moins je ne risque pas l'asile pour jeunes.

Un gros sourire débile se dessina sur le visage du capitaine des Gemini Storm (Tempête des Gémeaux).

- T'as paniqué pour moi hein? Allez avoue...

- T'as fumé quoi encore? demanda la tulipe.

- De la nicotine, ironisa l'autre.

- T'es bon pour la prison toi. dit Claude. Mais attend, on n'a pas oublié quelque chose par hasard?

- Sais pas, répondit Jordan qui s'empiffrait de ses derniers macarons, les plus mauvais: goût foie gras, café, bergamote... bref des ingrédients qui n'ont rien à faire dans des macarons quoi. En plus du prix: 12 coffrets de 20 macarons valant 41€ la boîte est égal à: 41 x 12 = 492 Bryce et Claude ensemble. Ce dernier aurait carrément dû sombrer dans la dépression car 246€ liquidé en 3 minutes, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Ah mais oui! Plutôt deux en fait! s'illumina Claude, répondant à sa propre question.

- Késako?

- Premièrement, le glaçon! cria le garçon aux cheveux cramoisis.

- Gné? (Mais c'est pas vivant un glaçon!)

- Bryceuuuhhh, Bryceuuhhh!

- Ah ok.

- Deuxièmement, je dois aller à la convention des doujins à Tokyo!

- Mais c'est pas une raison ça!

- Mais nan! On doit finir de nous inscrire chez Raimon tu te souviens?

- C'est quoi?

- C'est un collège, collège!

- ...

Claude, croyant que ce con lui servant d'ami était vraiment débile, le secoua comme un pommier. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il le traîna chez le psychologue pour enfant, qui n'était qu'un gamin qui s'appelle Nathan Swift avec une blouse blanche de doc' et des lunettes *ma cousine aurait payé cher pour voir ça!* et qui a gagné le FF (pas FFI), mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- J'crois que mon pote il divague là.

- Fais voir.

Nathan remonta ses petites lunettes *oui oui mais c'est pas le vrai Nathan* et commença à tirailler les joues de Jordan.

- Aïeeeeuuuuhhhhh! fit celui-ci.

- Hé Jordan!

- Macaron macaron, chanta ce dernier à l'air de sac à dos de Dora.

- T'es redevenu normal! dit Claude

- Cela fera 20€ s'il vous plaît.

Ah, il l'avait oublié celui là.

- Moui... *file le pognon* (c'est un dealer ce mec!) Et Jordan... Arrête de liquider mon fric bon sang!

- Au fait, j'aimerai demander quelque chose à l'auteure de cette fiction, demanda Nathan

*apparition à la Byron Love* Voici Auteure-sama et son assistant Fei! J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur chaque individu de cette oeuvre! Je suis la Kami-sama de cette histoire! Quelqu'un m'a appelée?

_T'en fais qu'à ta tête toi.

Tais toi! Alors? *sourire sadique*

- Alors, POURQUOI TU ME METS AVEC UN CARACTERE PAREIL?! cria Nathan, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ma cousine aurait bien aimé voir ça alors je lui fais plaisir en écrivant ces fics. T'es son chouchou après tout.

- Pourquoi MOI?! Pourquoi tant de haine?!

T'aurais dû apparaître cheveux coupés car elle a craqué pour toi juste à cause de tes cheveux. Si t'avais vu sa chambre... *pète de rire*

- Hé level-5! Pourquoi j'ai les cheveux longs? demanda Nathan en criant vers le ciel.

# Va te faire voir.

- Pourquoi tant de haine bon sang?! J'voulais pas apparaître sur DisneyXD! *s'enfuit en courant*

_Ah oui aussi vous deux... Vous avez pas oublié quelque chose?

= Si. Dirent Claude et Jordan.

_ On va vous aider, dit Fei avec un gros sourire.

On va vous envoyer devant Chez Hobbes, z'êtes contents?

- Je dirais oui? Tenta Claude.

Time Switch!

- C'est vraiment poss... AAAAHHH!

- Je vole! S'extasia Jordan les étoiles pleins aux yeux.

Vous aurez une surprise là-bas! *sourire dégueulasse digne d'une lectrice passionnée de doujins hardcores yaoi*

Les deux ignorèrent cette remarque et en un instant se retrouvèrent devant le bâtiment présumé.

- Yoss on est les nouveaux! Entra Claude en mettant un coup de pied à la porte d'entrée qui n'avait rien demandée.

- 50€ s'il vous plaît, demanda gentiment mme Hobbes.

- Gné? fit Claude qui faisait mine de ne rien comprendre.

- Pour la réparation de la porte, répondit-elle toujours gentiment.

- Ah d'accord. ( encore une dealeuse! ) dit Claude frustré en donnant la somme aquédate.

- Là c'est pas de ma faute, fit le garçon aux cheveux verts.

- J't'ai rien d'mandé! répondit dangereusement Claude.

- Votre camarade est dans la chambre 16, vous prendrez la 18, fit Mme Hobbes.

- On avait demandé une chambre pour 3. Dit Claude.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça! Ah les jeunes... Répondit la femme interloquée.

Les garçons filèrent en vitesse dans la chambre 16 pour y voir clair et là... On voit Slender! Nan en fait:

- Mais dîtes moi que je rêve!

/PAF/ Chausson dans la tronche de la Tulipe.

* * *

- Et alors? Fit la personne qui lui a envoyé le chausson.

- Alors, BRYCE, POURQUOI TU PORTES UNE JUPE PUTAIN?! cria Claude en se massant le front.

- Ah ça. Une voix venant du ciel (Aiden?!) m'a menacé que si je ne lui paie pas ses glaces Ben & Jerry's pour le restant de ses jours j'en subirais les conséquences et voilà mais juste avant de disparaître, elle eut un rire dégueulasse digne d'une lectrice passionnée de doujins hardcores yaoi ( ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose par hasard?), termina Bryce.

- Mais t'es bizarre pour une personne qui vient de changer de sexe, intervint Jordan.

- Hein?

- Je veux dire, t'es pas censé paniquer?

- Le script à sûrement dû changer ou je ne sais pas quoi encore. ...

- T'es pas trop calme là? T'a changé! Et dire que on s'insultait à tout bout de champ... ironisa Claude.

- Et ça ne changera pas, bâtard pervers à la tulipe passée au four à pain! répondit automatiquement l'autre.

- T'as dit quoi?! Tête clichée de chez Captain Tsubasa! se fâcha le concerné.

- Toujours aussi facile à provoquer... lâcha la fille (XDD).

- Vous arrêtez? Demain on doit de préparer... s'incrusta Le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Comme on ne sait pas comment ils commencèrent à se battre mais ils arrêtèrent tout de suite à la demande de Jordan et font comme si de rien n'était. Sûrement que ce dernier a un pouvoir de persuasion absolument divin.

A 22h, ils partirent se coucher. Bryce, sous prétexte que maintenant qu'il ait un corps de fille et que Claude était un gros pervers qui n'hésitait pas à espionner les filles dans l'académie Alius, put profiter de deux lits collés et prit la position étoile de mer.

A côté, Jordan ne put pas dormir car Claude prenait la moitié de son lit et ronflait à la mort. Celui-ci n'eût aucun souci à s'endormir d'ailleurs.

-Du côté de Auteure-sama-

Wahahahahahahaha! C'était absolument épique ce que j'ai écrit!

_ T'en fais vraiment mais vraiment qu'à ta tête toi en fait.

Tais toi. Ah, excellent! mais par contre sur la photo, Aiden est pas censé être mort par hasard? Fantômeeee...

_ Comment je dois la raisonner? Et pourquoi j'ai atterri justement ICI?! *pleure*

-De retour dans le monde, le lendemain matin-

- Putain! Claude, on va rater le bus à cause de toi! Sale crêpe frite à l'huile pourrie au micro-ondes de chez McDonalds! En plus, avoir une jupe, ça fait des courants d'airs c'est pas agréable... bouda Bryce.

- Oh c'est bon! Vieux glaçon congelé depuis 14 ans dans la machine à boissons de chez KFC! répondit Claude.

- Monsieur le chauffeur! oh, on l'a raté... dit doucement Jordan. On marche à pied?

Après avoir attendu 5 bonnes minutes pour qu'ils se calment, ils acquiescèrent (sérieux c'est quoi ce verbe de malade?!) et se mirent en route pour Raimon.

Rin Len... Rin Len... (sonnerie pourrie inspirée des Vocaloids)

**Salle de classe 234**

- Bonjour les enfants... salua le prof de maths.

Derrière, au fond de la classe ils disaient des insultes du genre "Va te faire voir!" ou encore "On s'en fout de votre cours on n'en à rien à foutre!". On entendait des huées et parfois même des sifflements comme dans les stades de foot en réalité. mais c'était la même regaine tous les matins, donc il en avait l'habitude...

- Aujourd'hui on accueille 3 élèves transférés. termina le prof.

- Si ils sont reliés au club de foot j'explose la tronche de Evans! Qui est avec moi? Cria un élève.

- Moi! Crièrent tous les élèves de la classe sauf ceux du club mentionné. Et oui il y a eu: Axel, Bobby, Erik, Jude, Darren, Hurley (il a redoublé), Scotty, Sue, Tori, Shawn, Byron et Xavier. Beaucoup quand même. La dernière fois, il est resté à l'hôpital pendant 4 jours.

- Ah vous voilà! Entrez entrez. Vous faisiez partie de l'académie Alius je me trompe? Mark avala sa salive, pas ceux de l'académie Alius quand même! les trois concernés entrèrent. Xavier, qui était en train de dormir se réveilla et en voyant l'estrade, écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais, mais, mais... fit Xavier, avec une mine complètement paumée.

- Ah Xene, ça combien de temps? Hmm 3 ans? rit Claude.

- Peut-être, fit Bryce.

- Chais plus, poursuivit Jordan en bouffant un pain au chocolat acheté en chemin.

- Torch, Gazelle, Janus, pourquoi vous êtes ici?! demanda Xavier, troublé.

- On s'est fait éjecter, répondit la fille du trio.

- Comme des merdes, continua la tulipe.

- Par Père, termina Jordan.

- Et pourquoi tu portes une jupe?

Tchac. Question fatale. De la mort qui tue.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là Xavier? demanda Jude, intéressé par la conversation.

- C'est que ...MWOURFBFRZDJZIGFEUH AH! T'as failli me tuer bordel! En effet, Claude lui a plaqué ses mains contre la bouche du garçon aux yeux verts l'empêchant ainsi de parler (et aussi de respirer).

- On t'expliquera tout plus tard. On peut reprendre le cours monsieur, finit Bryce.

- Oh euhm oui, merci... bégaya l'interlocuteur.

Les cours se finirent lentement et Mark était soulagé, pas de lui, pas de club de foot en cause... Tant mieux.

- ... Ah d'accord, ça doit sacrément te faire chier alors.

- Ouais... fit la concernée.

- Dis, Bryce on fait une pyjama party avec tout le monde? demanda Célia qui a surgi de nulle part.

- Pas mal, il y aura qui? demanda Jordan.

- Tous les membres du club de foot et vous! répondit-elle.

- On y va ou pas? questionna Claude.

- En plus on pourra faire connaissance! intervint Silvia.

- On y va! dirent les trois en choeur.

- Mais avant on passe par les bains publics! s'incrusta Caméllia.

- Bonne idée, allons-y tout de suite! dit Silvia en traînant le glaçon par le bras.

- Ne me dis pas que...

* * *

- Filles et garçons séparés! Intervint Nelly instinctivement.

- T'es dans la bouse mec, chuchota le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

- On dirait que ouais, poursuivit le transsexuel.

- Tu m'apportes des photos? ria Claude.

- Ne comptes même pas dessus, pervers dégueulasse.

- T'es pas sympa.

- Un jour Clara est venue me voir en pleurant, couillon.

- Répète?! s'exclama l'autre.

- Tu te dépêches? Demanda Célia.

- J'arrive! Maintenant t'es sourd tulipe? lâcha la fille de glace avant de partir.

- Je vais me venger tu vas voir! murmura "le pervers".

- Aux bains -

Chez les garçons

Splatch!

- Roh Hurley t'as mis de l'eau partout! se plaigna Nathan.

- Eh c'est rien par rapport à l'immensité de l'océan! répondit ce dernier.

- Tu te tais ou je te tue, Hurley Kane, souffla Axel.

- Admire ma sentence ultime, Bryce Withingale, le matage de fille! s'exclama Claude en commençant à grimper les murs.

- Ne va pas mater les filles, elles te tueront! dit Jordan.

- Quitte ou double, Jordan!

- Tu regardes ma sœur je te tue, prévint Jude.

- Idem pour Silvia, continua Erik.

- Alors c'est bon si je ne mate pas ces deux-là, hein?

- Vas-y, soupirèrent les deux.

- Youpi! termina Claude en esquissant un sourire pervers.

Pendant ce temps, chez les filles

" Normalement c'est bon, j'ai vu plein de fois Clara et Lucy se changer devant moi et j'ai toujours 20/20 en SVT(Oh l'intello!), ça devrait faire l'affaire" pensa Bryce.

- Ah mais t'as une grosse poitrine, Nelly! s'exclama Silvia tout haut et fort ce qui provoqua des saignements de nez à l'autre bout de la paroi. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu saignes du nez?

"Ouille, 'faut pas se faire griller comme quand Link se jette dans la lave des mines Goron. Et ne pas regarder dans leur direction. Par contre, je sens une présence malsaine derrière le mur... Ne me dis pas que..." Une sueur froide coula dans le dos du concerné.

- Pointez vos savons! s'exclama tout d'un coup le capitaine de Diamond Dust en balançant l'objet présumé par dessus la cloison.

On entendit un long "aaïïïe" bien distinctif derrière la barrière qui sépare les deux bains.

- Des pervers?! demanda brusquement Célia.

- Il semblerait que oui, répondit Nelly.

- On va leur... commença Caméllia avec une aura de tueuse.

- Botter les fesses! termina Silvia avec les yeux injectés de sang.

- On dit que les filles sont réputées pour se fâcher hyper facilement, soupira la cinquième.

- Comment on peut rester calmes sachant qu'il y a des pervers juste à cotééé! cria Célia, très ennuyée.

- Claude... Je te tuerai très bientôt, je te le promets! Et plus de cotisation pour la Xbox! murmura Bryce.

Chez les garçons à nouveau

- Hé ça va mec? demanda Hurley.

- Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru voir la lumière... articula le garçon.

- Je t'avais prévenu, dit Jordan.

- Euh, je sens des énergies bouillonnantes derrière le mur... intervint Shawn.

- Je crois que tu les as vénères là, s'incrusta Mark.

- Tant pis, tant qu'elles ne sachent pas qui les as matées tout ira bien... répondit Claude.

Derrière on entendit "CLAUDE BEACONS, NOUS TE TUERONS!".

Jordan soupira et le concerné ruisselait de sueur tellement il avait peur de la punition.

Un peu plus tard, dans les vestiaires...

- Prêtes les filles? demanda Célia.

Entre Bryce qui soupirait, Caméllia et Silvia qui étaient aspirées par les explications et Nelly qui était calme comme si rien ne s'était passé, elles acquiescèrent pour le plan de la soeur de Jude qui s'appelait mission P.Q.C.B.E.L.P (Prouver Que Claude Beacons Est Le Pervers).

- Pourquoi tu fumes des encens Jordan? questionna Claude.

- Je me prépare pour ton enterrement, répondit simplement celui-ci.

- Sympa, dit le futur mourant.

En sortant, les garçons virent les filles parler tranquillement. Sûrement elles avaient oublié. Ils poussèrent des soupirs de soulagements, il ne voulaient pas assister à une scène de meurtre en direct. Un petit ange passa (Peut-être la mère de Byron, qui sait?). Le club des 5 eurent un indice non négligeable. Soupirer de soulagement? en plus le suspect est celui qui les a poussés le plus fort, hmmmhmmmhmmmhmmm.

Arrivés au manoir de Jude, elles commencèrent le plan:

1. Avoir une preuve concrète

2. Laisser passer le temps (?)

3. Le castrer pendant la nuit

4. Réduire ses rêves à néant (flippant hein?)

Voilà en quoi consiste la mission P.Q.C.B.E.L.P.

- On joue à des jeux d'horreurs? proposa Nelly.

"OUAISSS!" crièrent la plupart. Voilà l'étape n°2, laisser passer le temps.

- Qui propose quoi? demanda Mark.

- Inside! proposait un.

- Bunny man! proposait un autre.

- Slender the arrival! cria tout fort Axel, c'est un fanatique de jeux d'horreurs et il s'y connait bien.

- Allez on teste ça tout de suite! termina Xavier.

3 min plus tard...

- Rien que l'écran titre ça fait peur... commença Camellia.

- Tu verras, après un certain temps de jeu tu y deviendras totalement addict! cria Mark.

- Ah c'est parce que t'aimes ça? continua-t-elle.

- Ben oué c'est Axel qui m'a initié!

- Qui commence? demanda Jordan.

Aucun volontaire. Même Axel ne leva pas la main. Jude le questionna du regard.

- Je veux bien jouer dans le stage 3, dit le spécialiste.

- Mais on choisit pour le stage 1 bon sang! répondit Claude.

- Au pire on tire au pif, s'interposa Célia. Byron hocha la tête.

- C'est le meilleur choix, dit celui-ci.

Tout le monde s'y résignèrent, chacun prit un bout de papier et y inscrivit son nom. Ils mirent dans une boîte à chaussures, Silvia le secoua, Nelly piocha. Verdict: Shawn.

- Qui ça, moi?! répondit le concerné, surpris.

- On n'y peut rien, 'faut suivre la vague mec! l'encouragea Hurley.

- Courage Shawn! continua Mark, plein d'admiration.

- Bon je vais t'apprendre les touches, s'incrusta Axel.

Gros blanc avec un bruit de fond avec deux voix...

- Oui, oui, oui, ah ok donc faut que j'appuie sur ces boutons et que je fasse une partie de Yu-Gi-Oh pour me chauffer c'est ça?

Tout le monde se retourna, ils virent Shawn et Axel assis près de la table à manger avec un paquet de cartes dans les mains...

- Je commence! je pose une carte face cachée et un monstre en position de défense! A toi Axel.

- J'utilise la carte magie double invocation! Je les mets en position d'attaque et je termine mon tour.

- T'attaques pas? T'es trop gentil...

Les autres les regardèrent avec des mines WTF du genre "On est dans un manga de foot sur-dimensionnel pas dans un jeu de cartes débile!" et juste après:

- Fini de rigoler, je sacrifie mon monstre pour laisser place à... Gragonith le dragon, seigneur lumière! cria Shawn.

- Pas mal, continua Axel, mais je sacrifie mes deux monstres pour laisser place au Magicien des ténèbres! (Yugi: Eh mais c'est ma carte!)

- Tu l'auras voulu, Axel Blaze! J'utilise Changement de coeur sur moi-même!

- Quoiiiii?! se dirent la troupe.

- Je laisse la place à Aiden!

- C'est ce que je voulais...dit le mec à coupe artichaut.

- Donc en gros, ils ont fait tout ça rien que pour invoque Aiden c'est ça? demanda Xavier.

- Mais ils ont pas fusionné? se dit Nathan.

- Dis donc ça manque de cohérence... continua Kevin.

- On n'était pas la pour faire une partie de Slender par hasard? termina Jude.

Blanc, derrière on entend des "C'est ça tu commences à avoir la main!" et des "Tu me choperas jamais! Muahaha!".

- T'as raison, c'était parti en bourrinade... dit David.

- Une page, une page! cria Axel comme un dératé.

- Allez courage! continua Byron.

- Elle est là elle est là! poursuivit Claude.

- Mais où ça là?! demanda Shawn avec une main sur le clavier et l'autre sur son oreille gauche.

- Sur l'arbre en face! Ah fais gaffe! hurla la tulipe.

- Ah c'est bon il est là. dit Axel

- Encore 3 pas, 2 ,1, ouiiiiiii! termina Shawn.

- Ah y a une séquence ciné... s'incrusta Nelly.

- Oh le truc il court avec le slender à ses trousses tranquille... se dit Bryce en se penchant vers l'écran.

- Pas très intéressant en soit à part la caméra qui penche partout, continua Jordan.

Petit blanc

- ... AHHHHHHH les pieds du Slender! crièrent tous en choeur.

Célia se détacha du groupe discrétos avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain (pas pour faire sa commission hein!), elle se frotta les mains. Parfait! Elle regarde sa montre, 22h47. Elle va pouvoir continuer la mission P.Q.C.B.E.L.P, je rappelle:

1. Avoir une preuve concrète

2. Laisser passer le temps

3. Le castrer pendant la nuit

4. Réduire ses rêves à néant (Je vous dis que les filles sont flippantes!)

Elle esquissa un sourire diabolique, la phase 3 va pouvoir commencer...

* * *

Célia quitta la salle de bain de 100m2 et alla farfouiller sa chambre, histoire de faire des préparatifs pour l'étape 3 je rappelle: castrer Claude pendant la nuit. Elle s'arma d'un gros couteau, un petit scalpel, un manuel qui s'intitule "La chirurgie occulte pour les nuls", de gants en caoutchouc et des kleenex. Elle enroula le tout dans un torchon propre et le cacha sous le lit, mais attend, il faut des blouses au cas où si le sang gicle! Elle s'infiltra en mode Lara Croft dans la salle où sont entreposées les tenues des domestiques inclus soubrettes si le beau-père de Jude avait des envies perverses des fois... Elle chercha un peu... parfait la combinaison de la femme de ménage! Elle en prit 4 exemplaires et les rangea au même endroit que le matériel. Finalement elle retourna voir les autres.

- Nannnn! À la dernière ligne droite sérieux quoi! arracha un cri de désespoir d'Axel.

- Il est écrit "try again", on continue? Remarqua Bryce avant de se casser aux toilettes.

- Volontaire? Re-demanda Jordan.

Byron leva la main.

- Que lui?

- Il semblerait que oui mon cher Jordan, répondit Xavier.

-Pendant ce temps aux toilettes-

- Hum, c'est bizarre, dit Bryce, j'ai l'impression que j'ai pris plus de poids, bizarre. (Et comme dirait mon frère :"Les filles sont des monstres au McDo!")

-bis. C'est parce que tu es redevenu un mec mon cher transsexuel!

- Rah encore toi!

-bis. Je ne suis pas apparue dans le chapitre 3 alors c'est bon hein! Grincheux.

- Ben c'était très bien sans toi tu vois?!

-bis. Tu veux encore changer de sexe et passer ton temps chez le coiffeur?

- Ah ça non!

-bis...

- Ben t'es devenue très silencieuse toi d'un coup.

-bis. Tais-toi être misérable! Je regarde l'épisode 61 en vostfr et c'est le moment de mes fantasmes là dégage!

- Et je peux savoir c'est quel délire encore?

-bis. Le moment de prosternation de Shawn devant Axel et son moment où il est amnésique un peu avant.

- Son moment amnésique?

Là où il se dit "Mais qu'est ce que je fous sur ce banc depuis une bonne dizaine d'épisodes là?!"

- Je te croyais plus intelligente mais bon...

-bis. Tu veux vraiment passer le temps chez ton coiffeur toi.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit... Bon je reviens à mes moutons moi je rejoins les autres.

-bis. Maintenant qu'il s'est cassé, *nierk* je glisse un death note dans le sac de Lina et filer Pokémon Y à Claude pour qu'il puisse geeker dessus... Et voilà! Bon moi à 5:14 quand même je dois aller dodo moi.

- Dans le salon-

- Oh pas mal Byron! Tu t'en es sorti plutôt facilement! le félicita Mark.

- Normal pour un dieu! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

- Mark! Ta gueule! lui crièrent les autres.

Le concerné leva un sourcil.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Facepalm de la part de tout le monde.

- Ne jamais complimenter Byron Love, ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, dit Camellia.

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

- Qui continue? demanda Jordan.

Bryce leva la main. Le Bryce normal voyons.

- Quel stage?

- 2 mais les filles, pour tout vous dire, commença-t-il, je suis un mec.

Gros blanc

- Heinnnnnn?! cria Célia, meceypapossible!

- Dans le bain t'étais une fille, continua calmement Nelly, pourquoi cela?

- Un espion?! captèrent Silvia et Camellia.

- NANANANANAN! Rien de tout ça voyons! C'est juste que Auteure-sama m'a transformée en fille mais elle eut un remplacement et Auteure-sama-bis eut quand même un peu de pitié pour moi donc... voilà quoi.

-C'est à dire plus de photos pour moi? demanda désespérément Claude.

- HEINN?! EN PLUS IL PRENAIT DES PHOTOS!

- Il n'y en a jamais eu ducon, riposta Bryce. Bon en tout cas...

Aspirateurs (?), bibelots et autres trucs bizarres frappèrent le glaçon en plein fouet.

- Maieuh!

- Ah oui c'est vrai Beacons, s'incrusta Jude, j'ai trouvé des revues pornos cachées dans la chambre (je rappelle qui mesure 1000m2) signé de ton nom, est-ce normal?

- Depuis quand...

Regards noirs, fucks et sifflements accompagnèrent la question.

- Mais j'ai fait quoi...

- OBJECTION! cria Caleb à la Phoenix Wright, à part Claude, qui peut cacher ces revues dans une chambre close?

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Comment Caleb, fanatique de bananes (oh my god) et sadique peut-il avoir des airs de détective?

Moment de réfléxion (Mark qui réfléchit, c'est impensable)

Blanc

- Je sais! cria Bryce à moitié sonné, c'est surement l'une des Auteures-samas de cette fic!

Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-bis. Ouais elle a raison.

Comme je regarde Tivedétec Nanco il faut une preuve irréfutable!

-bis. C'est pas Détective Conan par hasard?

- Eh ben j'en ai une de preuve! s'écria Jordan.

/ -bis. Et shit! On s'est fait découvert! T'as gagné, c'était quoi la preuve?

- Rien. IL n'y en avait jamais eu d'ailleurs.

Et merde!

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

-bis. On a compris Byron alors tais-toi.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça misérable humaine! Tu es devant un dieu!

-bis. Ouais ouais c'est ça c'est ça...

- Tu es irrespectueuse! Lime-moi les ongles.

-bis. Nan mais tu délires là! Je t'ai mis juste pour faire plaisir à ma cous' pige patate?!

- Quelle est donc cette folie?! Mon peuple qui vend mon image et qui se rebelle contre moi? Byron Love surnommé Aphrodite?

En gros msieur le transsexuel n°2 (le premier étant Bryce).

- Et ça repart en freestyle (j'adore ce mot) comme au chapitre 1... remarqua Nathan en soupirant.

- On n'était pas là pour faire une partie de Slender par hasard? re-demanda Jude.

- Si, dit Xavier, mais on est un peu beaucoup obligés de se tordre sous les ordres des arobases.

/ -bis. QUI A DIT CA POUR QU'ON LE BUTE!

Le garçon aux yeux verts souria.

- C'est moi, dit-il mielleusement.

Ah bah si c'est toi c'est rien...

-bis. C'est du favoritisme là! Même moi je fais pas ça sur Shawn!

- Lucy-channnnnn... fit celui-ci en pose toutou.

-bis. Peut-être que si mais non.

- Ah bah tant pis alors, continua-t-il.

- BON ON FAIT CETTE PARTIE DE SLENDER OUI OU NON?! cria le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui était en train de péter un plomb.

Gros gros blanc

- Il est 1h du mat' là on dort? tenta Silvia.

- Ben du coup toi tu dors avec les mecs, continua Nelly en balançant un regard à Bryce qui déglutit.

- N'en parle à personne okay? fit Célia avec un sourire angélique avec une aura de mort derrière.

Le glaçon hocha la tête parce qu'il avait tellement peur qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Une sueur froide coula dans le dos de Claude.

Chacun s'était installé dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et c'est le moment pour les filles de passer à l'action. Elles patientèrent 1 heure ou 2 avant de s'infiltrer dans la chambre des gars.

- Prêtes? demanda Célia avec un bandeau "On le castrera! On le jure! Nierk" sur la tête.

Chacune hocha la tête. Elles ouvrirent la porte des garçons.

- Ohhh n'empêche ils sont mignons quand ils dorment... remarqua Célia en voyant la boubouille de Shawn plaqué à côté de celui d'Axel et Kevin qui tirait la couverture de celui-ci.

- C'est pas le moment! chuchota Silvia, on a quelque chose de plus important à faire!

- Ah oui c'est vrai, désolée.

- On ne peut pas faire la mission sans toi! T'es notre chef d'équipe! En plus on est si près du but! continua Camellia.

- Je l'ai repéré, à la rangée 4 à gauche entre Jordan Greenway et Xavier Foster.

- Bon travail, Nelly, la complimenta Célia, on fait d'abord une simulation pour ne pas se gourer?

Elles acquiescèrent et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Elles prirent deux poupées en chiffon et une banane épluchée et les posèrent au centre de la pièce. Elle commencèrent à prendre de la cire pour les oreilles et les posèrent sur les poupées. Ensuite de l'anesthésiant et en appliquèrent sur la banane. Puis une ficelle et le scalpel.

- On ne va pas lui couper la banane entière, mais faire une entaille ou deux à cet endroit-ci et deux entailles là et pour finir, on va lui couper ici, expliqua Célia.

Elles hochèrent la tête. Dans la chambre des garçons elle firent la même démarche des poupées sur Jordan et Xavier c'est à dire boucher leurs oreilles, prirent leurs combinaisons et les enfilèrent.

- Si vous trouvez l'objet trop dégoûtant vous pouvez détourner les yeux mais ça risque de nuire à notre plan si vous le faites trop longtemps, dit Nelly.

- On est prêtes! répondirent Silvia et Camellia.

- Attendez un instant vous quatre, surgit une voix derrière.

"Oups!" pensa Célia.

- C'est moi Bryce, mais je peux vous aider?

- Et pourquoi tu le ferais? demanda celle-ci en soupirant de soulagement.

- J'ai tellement envie de le tuer depuis qu'on est tout petit et je serai d'une aide précieuse si vous trouvez le sujet délicat comme j'suis un mec.

- Pas faux, bon d'accord tu entres.

- Votre démarche est un peu fausse car il ne faut pas faire des entailles ici mais là pour que le flux de sang s'arrête et ainsi protège les habits.

- Mais on a des blouses! répondit Silvia.

- Et si il gicle sur ses voisins? continua-t-il en se tournant vers Xavier et Jordan.

- Pas faux...

- Bon, 'faut faire comme ci et comme ça.

Il ficela l'objet, fit une entaille et le pansa avec du désinfectant et des pansements invisibles.

- Pas mal, fit Nelly.

- Maintenant vous devez couper ici, là où j'ai fait une marque et les traces ne doivent pas être plus long que 4 cm.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu t'y connaît aussi bien en castrage? en plus ta méthode marche à merveille! s'enthousiasma Mlle Travis.

- J'ai tellement voulu castrer Claude depuis des années et maintenant que je peux le faire, j'ai étudié pendant 5 ans sur des livres et établi ma propre théorie... répondit Bryce.

- Intello...

- On termine?

- Yeah!

-bis. Je préfère ne pas vous raconter tellement c'est gore beuh...

Oi! Tiens bon!

- Phase 3, terminée!

- Le lendemain matin-

- Rah j'ai une tête dans le cul comme pas possibleuhhhh, bailla Claude, n'empêche je me sens plus léger... c'est cool.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai de la cire dans les oreilles? se demanda Jordan.

- Moi aussi j'en ai, répondit Xavier en se débouchant les oreilles.

-Au jardin du soleil-

- Hm? Tiens c'est quoi ça? fit Lina en prenant le death note dans ses mains, hmmm sûrement des conneries mais je devrais essayer, "Dave Quagmire". ...39...40.

- UGYAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- J'ai rien dit du tout, c'est absolument génial!

-Retour au manoir-

- Mais attend, j'ai l'impression de me libérer d'un poids en bas, remarqua la tulipe en touchant vous-savez-quoi, ne me dis pas que... Je me suis fait...

Bryce esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

- Mon pauvre, fit Xavier en s'approchant de celui-là, désolé de te dire ça, mais t'es stérile.

- KWAHHHHHHHHH?!

Caleb s'approcha, inspecta le machin, révéla les empreintes et conclut:

- Les filles sont vraiment effrayantes, il détourna le regard en tremblant, aller jusqu'à briser les bijoux de famille...

- Je t'avais prévenu, fit Jordan.

- Ouinnnnn...

Un peu plus loin...

- Prêtes pour la phase 4?

- Ouaiss!

Je rappelle:

1. Trouver une preuve concrète

2. Laisser passer le temps

3. Le castrer pendant la nuit

4. Réduire ses rêves à néant

- Ah bah j'ai de la pitié quand même, il ne pourra pas faire d'enfants pour toujours, cria tout haut et fort Célia.

- Et surtout ne pourra pas faire vous-savez-quoi, continua de plus belle Nelly.

- Je le plains pour ses rêves de demain, termina Silvia.

- Pourquoi moi... déprima à mort Claude dans un coin.

- Mission P.Q.C.B.E.L.P, réussie!

- Hey on a cours, faut qu'on se dépêche! cria Hurley.

- Meerdeeeeee! crièrent tous sauf Jude.

- Monsieur, 8 limousines s'il vous plaît. fit celui-ci.

- Avec plaisir, monsieur Sharp.

- Juste Jude.

- Oui monsieur Jude.

- Sans le "monsieur".

- Oui Jude-sama.

- Sans le "-sama"

- Oui Jude-dono.

- Sans le "-dono".

- Oui Jude-sensei.

- Sans le "-sensei"

- Oui Ju-

- Nan c'est bon, faites vite! termina Jude au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Oui.

- On y va? demanda Nelly.

- Y'a examennnnn... déprima Mark.

- On non! firent tous les autres.

* * *

Environ 15 minutes plus tard...

- Vous voici arrivés Jude, dit le majordome en prenant soin de ne pas rajouter de suffixe à la fin.

- Rah j'ai la voix cassée, se plaigna dans la limousine Silvia.

-Fulashu-Bakku! (à la japonaise -')-

En effet, il eut une engueulade précisément dans la voiture numérotée sept. En fait, à ce moment là, il y avait Claude, les filles, Bryce et Caleb. Voici la traduction toute propre parce que ce qu'ils blablataient étaient un peu beaucoup incompréhensible:

- Les filles vous êtes horribles... marmonna longuement Claude.

Célia fit mine de ne rien comprendre.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Pourquoi vous m'avez castrééééééééé...

Silvia se redressa.

- Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui te méprise profondément au point de vouloir te castrer? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

La tulipe jeta un coup d'oeil à Bryce, puis ensuite aux filles.

- Si seulement Nathan était là... soupira Caleb. *revoir chapitre 1 si vous pas comprendre U.U*

- C'est vous qui voulez me tuerrrrr, y'a que Caleb qui est innocent...

Nelly se leva brutalement en plaquant ses mains sur la table en or massif qui trônait au milieu du véhicule.

- Et pourquoi tu nous accuses comme ça?! reprit de plus belle celle-ci.

- J'accuse Nelly Raimon pour castrage non autorisé, j'accuse Camellia Travis pour complicité, j'accuse Silvia Woods pour castrage non autorisé, j'accuse Célia Hills pour être directrice des opérations et j'accuse Bryce Withingale pour complicité... rédigea Caleb sur son petit carnet.

- Non justifié, Caleb Stonewall! Ha-ha! cria Bryce.

- Empreintes digitales, compatibilité à 99,89090659389023496%.

- Merde!

- Ben voilà c'est VOUS qui m'aviez castrés, monstres sans-coeur! hurla Claude les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais quand on te dit que c'est pas nous! cria Silvia dans la limou qui sursauta.

Nelly se releva.

- Ben oui c'est pas nous.

Silvia reprit de plus belle.

- En gros, la collégienne inspira, C'EST PAS NOUS! et expira sachant que les lumières se sont pétées.

Le majordome n°7 s'incrusta.

- Mademoiselle Woods, commença-t-il, il semblerait que les lumières en cristal se sont décomposées et que cela nuit à votre confort, je vous demande de payer votre carnage qui demande 1000000 dollars s'il vous plaît, termina-t-il encore plus calmement que possible.

- QUOIIIIIII?! cria celle-ci ce qui fait que sa dette augmenta.

La rousse se releva pour la 3ème fois.

- Je m'en charge, fit Nelly.

- Oh merci!

- Ne cries pas plus.

- Okay... Beuheu! Rah j'ai plus de voix.

_- Vous voici arrivés Jude._

- END! -

Dans les couloirs...

- Putain on est dans la même classe, dit Bryce à Claude.

- My little pony, my little pony... chantonnait celui-ci.

- Je crois qu'il est atteint mentalement aussi, répondit Nathan.

- Wah! D'puis quand t'es là?

- Depuis toujours mais Mark m'a pété les oreilles.

- Il a fait comment?

- Il a fait du karaoké en chantant le générique.

- Vraiment mais vraiment pas de chance.

- C'est la life, Bryce, termina le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- On est dans la même classe Jordan! remarqua joyeusement (?) Xavier.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, fit celui-là.

- Je pourrai copier sur toi?

- Je te signale que je suis moins bon que toi, t'as 18 de moyenne et moi 15,5.

- Je te demande ça parce que j'ai pas 20, tu sais peut-être des choses que moi je connais pas.

- T'es mauvais que en philo je crois.

- C'est pour ça je te demande si tu me laisses copier.

- C'est des tables individuelles.

- Pas grave! On se met à côté?

- Nan.

- T'es méchant!

- Nan.

- Allez, laisses-moi copier sur toi en philo Jordan! T'étais le meilleur de Alius sur ça!

- C'est pas moi, c'était Isabelle.

- Ben t'étais deuxième!

- Nan c'était Dave.

- Troisième?

- Nan c'était Bryce.

- Quatrième?

- Laisse tomber.

- Ben c'étais toi en quatrième alors!

- Et toi t'étais?

- Dernier, souria le capitaine de Genesis.

Jordan soupira et se frappa la tête contre le mur d'en face. Comment Xavier, alias Xene, était sadique, prétentieux, calme, devint un toutou de service? Il regarda Mark. Sûrement à cause de lui. Sa débilité intergalactique a enfin déteint sur le garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

- Après les interros, on part s'entraîner! s'enthousiasma vous-savez-qui.

- J'ai rien révisé, c'est tellement facile, et toi Axel? demanda Shawn.

- Moi non plus.

- T'avais combien de moyenne à Kirkwood?

- 19,5 et toi à Alpine?

- 20.

- Les intellos! chuchota très très fort Bobby à Erik.

- Jude c'est pas mieux je te signale, fit celui-ci, à la Royal Academy il avait 35/20.

- Comment c'est possible ça?!

- Demande aux Auteures avec un grand A de cette fic.

- Je préfère pas.

- Allez tout le monde se rassemble! cria le prof d'SVT à travers toute l'école. Vous savez, celui qui a les cheveux en bataille avec plein de verres doseurs à côté de lui.

- Salle 753! cria la prof d'histoire.

- Bon ben on doit y aller, fit Shawn.

- Yep, firent Jordan et Erik.

- Je sens que je vais dormir, remarqua Xavier.

Axel et Jude acquiescèrent.

Salle 753

La prof plaça les élèves comme indiqué: au premier rang, Jude et Erik.

- Je vais pouvoir copier sur lui!

- ...

Juste à droite, Xavier et Jordan.

- Hey on est ensemble!

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se frappa la tête contre la table.

Juste à gauche de Jude, Nathan et Mark.

- Travaillons ensemble Nathan!

- Je suppose que c'est la malchance suprême... soupira celui-ci.

Derrière eux, Tod et Max. Rien à rajouter.

- Hey c'est pas juste!

- Ouais c'est vrai!

Tout au centre de la pièce, Axel et Shawn.

- Au moins, personne aura l'audace de copier sur nous, souria Shawn avec une aura diabolique.

Axel hocha la tête nerveusement.

Après, c'est des inconnus ou des "scouts characters" si on peut le dire.

- Sortez une copie double dès que vous avez le sujet vous pouvez commencer.

Donc chacun commencèrent directement sauf Mark qui se disait "On commence tous en même temps! C'est plus loyal!" mais à part ça rien de signes particuliers à noter.

- C'est tellement facile que j'ai envie de dormir, soupirèrent en même temps Shawn et Jude, et ils commencèrent directement à écrire.

Axel tourna la tête. Shawn écrivait déjà? Il lut toutes les informations notable pour le sujet et écrit tout sur un brouillon. Nathan lisait tranquillement le texte, c'était sur le siècle des lumières, rien de très difficile, sauf connaître les noms des philosophes.

- Mais c'est du charabia c'te truc!

Il tourna la tête. Il vit Mark avec un air de gros débile sur le visage. C'est normal que ce soit du charabia, il tenait sa feuille à l'envers.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus entendit du brouhaha dans une salle plus loin, il demanda l'autorisation de sortir pour voir ce qui se passait.

BLONG!

Erik sursauta. Il se retourna. Shawn était déjà en train de ronfler la tête dans son sujet, il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur sa feuille, oh her Byron! Il avait déjà tout rempli!

CLAC!

Il se tourna à sa gauche, Jude aussi avait plaqué son visage contre la table alors qu'il reste encore 1 heure! Parfait pour tricher du coup! Il glissa sa main sur la feuille de Jude quand tout d'un coup une énorme masse non-identifiée écrasa son poignet.

- AIEEEEEEEEE!

Jude se réveilla de son sommeil de 6 secondes.

- Il semblerait que tu aies voulu copier sur moi, conclut-il.

Erik esquissa un sourire crispé.

- Non non tu rêves.

- Mon dispositif sert à reconnaître les chenapans qui essayent de copier sur moi et tu en fais partie, Eagle.

- Bon sang!

Et donc Erik se condamna à écrire une main sous un poids pendant tout l'épreuve U.U.

Pendant ce temps...

- Epreuve d'SVT, remarqua Bryce.

- My little pony, my little pony, je me demandais ce qu'était l'amitié, et avec moi vous l'avez tous partagé, de grandes aventures pleines de joies un immense coeur pur et fort à la fois, un brin de tendresse ce n'est pas bien complexe un tour de magie et c'est partiiiiiii*... continuait à chanter Claude.

-bis. Remerciez-nous parce que on s'est forcée à écrire "my little pony générique" sur Google et on s'est tapées la honte de notre vie U/U.

- Je crois qu'il restera comme ça pour le restant de ses jours, l'examina Caleb.

- Nathan m'avait déjà averti à ce propos.

- Ben il avait raison.

- Salle N°342! criait comme un fou échappé de l'asile le prof d'SVT.

Bryce traîna Claude par le bras jusqu'à la salle présumée. D'ailleurs celui-ci criait qu'il ne voulait pas y aller parce qu'il voyait des petits poneys dans le ciel, en plus y en avait un qui ressemblait vachement à Nathan! (voir chapitre 1) Caleb conclut qu'il avait un sérieux trouble cérébral et qu'il vaudrait mieux l'envoyer chez le psychiatre c'est-à-dire le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Dans la salle 342

Le prof distribua les copies calmement mais on voyait tout de suite qu'il était gêné à mort. Bryce reçut le sujet.

- C'est un peu dégueulasse mais ça passe (oh les rimes de malade!), se dit-il. On vous rappelle que c'est un intello.

- Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu...

Il tourna la tête. Il vit à sa gauche Claude rougissant comme un malade mental, on aurait pu croire qu'on l'a passé au four tellement il était grillé. Normalement ça aurait été: "Eh elle est pas mal celle là! " sans aucune gêne dans ses yeux.

- Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu... continua celui-ci.

Byron tourna la tête cette fois.

- Tu m'as appelé?

- Laisse tomber, soupira Caleb.

L'heure s'écoulait calmement, ce qui était d'ailleurs très très bizarre. Pas de fraude? se disait le prof. C'est vrai que sans tricheurs ou tricheuses il n'aurait pas de cobaye pour ses expériences car ses punitions ne sont pas une heure de colle mais un passage dans son laboratoire. Il soupira.

...

...

...

...

...

- Oh ho ho! Enfin un petit chenapan qui ose tricher sur son voisin!

- Mais mais mais c'est pas moi! répondit l'interlocuteur(trice) abasourdi(e).

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui ou celle qui venait de prendre la parole.

Résultat: Silvia.

- Mais mais mais c'est pas moi! cria-t-elle.

- En plus c'est une fille! J'ai de la veine!

- Comment ça "j'ai de la veine"?! hurlèrent en choeur toute la salle.

- Ben, pour faire des expériences... répondit-il comme si c'était quelque chose de légal, quotidien et parfaitement normal.

- Mais le "en plus c'est une fille" m'a tilté... fit Nelly.

- PERVERSSSS! crièrent toutes les filles de la classe.

- Mais je n'ai rien pensé de tel!

- L'instinct féminin, tu connais? demanda une élève.

- Hey! Pas d'impolitesse envers un prof! Il faut les vouvoyer!

- Mais comment on s'en bat les couilles mêmes si on en a pas de vos formalités, s'incrusta une autre.

- Passage dans mon labo toi! pas de gros mots!

- On a quand même 14 ans m'sieur et on en 2ème année de collège donc c'est normal de dire ce genre de chose... s'interposa Camellia.

- L'âge ne compte pas! Attends, Stonewall! Il est interdit de sortir son portable en examen!

- J'appelle les flics, répondit celui-ci.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison d'appeler les policiers donc éteignez-moi ce portable!

- Harcèlement sexuel, continua Caleb au téléphone.

- HEINNN? firent tous sauf le punk.

- Oui, oui, 5 minutes? d'accord, vous avez un mandat d'arrestation? Parfait, et il claqua son Samsung.

- Vous n'avez pas de preuves et ça va causer du chahut au bahut (oh les rimes de malade V2)!

- 348 élèves féminins ont porté plainte aux différentes écoles de Tokyo, en plus elle viennent de toutes vos anciennes écoles du genre "le professeur d'SVT nous dissèque dans les parties intimes! C'est inacceptable!".

- Merde!

- FBI FBI FBI FBI! évacuez en urgence! C'est un ordre du gouvernement américain!

- KWAHHHHH?! crièrent tout le monde.

- Par contre ça c'était pas prévu...

-Interpol Interpol Interpol! Vous êtes placé sous surveillance à perpétuité!

- WTFFFFFF?!

- Et ça non plus c'était pas prévu...

- Police japonaise! En place!

- ET LA CIA NE VA PAS SE RAMENER AUSSI? SI? demanda toute la classe.

- CIA CIA CIA CIA! Dépistez la zone et désinfectez (?) la!

- C'est parti en couilles là...

- PUTAIN VOUS POUVEZ PAS FERMER VOTRE GUEULE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE?! fit irruption Nathan dans la salle. ET ON EST OÙ LÀ?! À UN FESTIVAL CHEZ LES POMPIERS EN TOUT CAS VOUS DÉGAGEZ! Et repartit.

- On se replie, fit le chef d'Interpol.

Tous les agents hochèrent la tête et firent demi-tour. La police japonaise s'apprêtait aussi à partir quand Caleb leur dit de rester.

- Il y a un criminel dans cette salle arrêtez-le, fit Silvia.

- Monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, dit l'inspecteur.

Le prof grogna en voyant ses mains se faire menotter.

- C'est con, il aurait pu s'enfuir pendant le bazar, remarqua Bryce.

- Laisse tomber, c'est les mangas, répondit Nelly.

- Euh, on n'était pas là pour un examen d'SVT par hasard? s'incrusta Byron.

- Si, répondirent quasiment tous les élèves présents.

Dans les couloirs...

- Alors ça s'est bien passé votre exam'? demanda Shawn avec la peau bien reposée.

- Nan, protesta le glaçon. Et vous?

- Moi? J'ai tellement bien dormi.

- Chanceux de malade qui tue...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Le prof d'SVT s'est fait arrêter et même les forces de police américaines ont ramené leur fraise.

- En effet le bruit n'est pas bon pour la peau...

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ça toi?

- Depuis que les Auteures-samas écrivent ce paragraphe.

- La poisse est avec moi... se lamenta le capitaine de Diamond Dust.

- Ben du coup, comme les examens sont finis, on va faire du SAKKA! cria Mark sur la fin de phrase. Vous venez? Rendez-vous au terrain de la rivière!

- C'était même pas une question... soupira Axel.

- Allez Axel! Comme le dit si bien Noru-da "le foot ça se joue à 11 comme au ping-pong"!

- Nan mais lâche-nous à la fin... dit Byron.

- JAMAIS! Je n'abandonnerai pas!

- Si t'as 0 à l'examen tu nous laisses tranquille, paria Nathan en esquissant un sourire fier.

- Je pourrais tout parier! Avoir un 0 c'est plus dur que d'avoir un 20! En plus j'ai tout rempli! cria le capitaine.

Ouais ouais c'est ça c'est ça... soupira Bryce.

Maintenant jetons un oeil à la copie de Mark...

-bis Préparez-vous parce que ce sera choquant.

C'est bon? Alors c'est parti!

Mark Evans

2 ème année

Salle 753

Sujet: Siècle des lumières

Quel siècle s'appelle le siècle des lumières?

- MAINTENANT!

Le pluriel à "lumière" montre la diversité ou une unité de pensée?

- Ben, lumière avec une -s sa montre 1! Le puriel sa montre 1!

Quelle est l'idée approfondie du fait que ce soit la "lumière"?

- Ben le soleil! Ses lumineu!

Qu'est ce qu'un philosophe?

- Un mec ki fai de la philo!

Les recherches se penchent sur quoi?

- Sure la lumière! Sunshine forsse!

Qui sont les auteurs de l'encyclopédie?

- Les cyclopédistes!

Citez-moi 3 philosophes.

- Mr Philo 1

Mr philo 2

Mr philo 3

Comment "lettres persanes" a-t-il eu comme impact sur la France?

- Sa à été écri par un persane ses pour sa!

En gros... On a fait vraiment exprès pour les fautes d'ortho, ça pique les yeux.

Quand Mark énonça ses réponses, tout le monde se frappa la tête contre le mur le plus proche d'eux.

- C'est sûr qu'il aura 0, marmonna Nathan avec un sourire satisfait collé au visage.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Blanc

- My little pony, my little pony... chantonnait toujours Claude.

Il continua à chanter sa chanson débile mais en plus maintenant c'était devenu son single favori. Quand il termina, le con au bandeau applaudit mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'il était tout seul.

- Je dirai, original? tenta Shawn.

- Complètement taré oui, c'était de la merde! lança Caleb.

- Et on retrouve le vieux Caleb, fit Samford.

- Ben tant mieux, on commençait à s'inquiéter, acquiesça Jude.

- Il semblerait que les My little pony ait une influence intégrale sur son comportement, conclut Bobby.

- Claude? demanda Axel.

- Oui Axel?

"Déjà, normalement il m'aurait dit "kes t'as l'artichaut? fous-moi la paix." c'est bizarre là..."

- Tu peux me rechanter le générique steuplait? continua-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

Puis il se tourna vers Caleb. Tulipe chanta. Il reprit ses airs doux de détective.

- Finalement ça a vraiment un effet sur son caractère, pondit (mais c'est pas une poule!) Bryce.

Blanc V2

- On est en vacancesssssssss! cria Célia dans les couloirs en les parcourant en Vitesse grand V. En moins de 30 secondes, elle se retrouva dans la cour.

- Depuis quand? firent les autres.

- Aucune idée dude, fit Hurley.

Darren écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu parles anglais?

- Chais pas, répondit le bronzé en haussant les épaules. Eh tu fais quoi Shawn?

Le concerné tourna la tête.

- Je vérifie.

- Quoi? demanda Xavier.

- Si on est en vacances et apparemment c'est le cas.

- Ah ouais?

- ON EST EN VACANCES! re-cria Célia en fonçant vers la porte principale et en faisant un détour devant le groupe.

- C'est à dire... commença Nelly.

- Comme on est en été... continua Silvia.

- On ira... poursuivit Camellia.

- À LA PLAGE! crièrent les autres.

Hurley tilta devant le mot "LA PLAGE". La plage. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il pourra faire du surf? Et que le surf c'est sa life?

- OUAISSSSSSS! détonna l'Okinawaien (ne cherchez pas sur Google, c'est un mot inventé).

- Qui est riche ici? demanda Tori.

Jude leva la main, lui seul. Axel n'osa pas parce qu'il savait que son argent en allait prendre un coup.

- Que lui?

- Y'a Axel aussi, répondit le garçon aux yeux rouges.

Tori sourit. Alors comme ça il voulait se cacher? Il allait prendre cher.

- Axel, c'est toi qui va prendre en charge 50% des frais de voyage et moi et Jude on se chargerons du reste.

Il se frappa la tête contre un poteau. Il se tourna vers Jude, pourquoi lui? Pourquoi il l'a dénoncé?

- On part où? demanda Jordan.

- Okinawa, fit Sue.

- Hein?

Bryce tourna la tête cette fois-ci. Ah, l'été, pensa-t-il. La saison la plus chaude. Et il déteste la chaleur. Calvaire. Canicule.

- Okinawa, répéta-elle.

- Ah... MERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Quoi, pourquoi?

- Non, rien.

- Attendez, je rêve ou je viens d'entendre la même voix? demanda Nathan.

- Non t'as pas rêvé, continua Jude.

- Depuis quand ces deux-là ont la même voix?

- Ils ont la même doubleuse donc ça me semble logique.

- Doncccc... Bryce, en jap, c'est un Osakien (aussi mot inventé).

- En gros.

- ON ACHÈTE LES BILLETS OUI OU NON?! cria la fille du premier ministre qui en avait marre d'attendre.

- Oui oui, marmonnèrent les autres

* * *

A l'aéroport...

- ... Merci beaucoup. Au revoir, salua Tori.

- Heureusement qu'il reste des places dans cet avion! s'enthousiasma Sue.

- Tu divagues, ma chère. On va prendre le jet privé de mon père évidemment!

La fille d'Osaka était aux anges. Monter dans un jet privé c'était l'un de ses rêves (donc le plus cher est d'épouser Erik). En tout cas c'était vraiment sympa de tous nous inviter!

Dans le jet privé 5 étoiles...

- Wah c'est même mieux que ma maison! s'exclama Byron.

- En tout cas, je suis épaté, sourit Axel.

- Y'a pas une plaque chauffante quelque part ici?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shawn qui avait les bras pleins de mochi à griller. Bryce se frappa la tête.

- Oui oui pas de problème c'est dans la cabine juste à droite ici, répondit la fille du Premier ministre.

Le glaçon écarquilla les yeux. Ici, une plaque à mochi?! Dans un avion? Wah! le ministre Vanguard était typiquement japonais. Les sièges étaient en bambou sculpté (attention au derrière) et les tables aussi. Même une salle à plaque chauffante quoi! Unbelievable!

- Génial! Merci Victoria! s'enthousiasma le prince des neiges en fonçant vers la salle présumée.

Claude restait scotché à la fenêtre. L'avion roulait à toute vitesse sur la piste. Puis décolla. Xavier, sentant la vieille blague sortir accourra à toute vitesse lui aussi vers la tulipe mais trop tard.

- I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY! cria Claude en agitant ses bras comme un pigeon.

Nathan se frappa la tête contre un mur. À côté, il vit Hurley trembler comme une feuille en sueur.

- Ben Hurley, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Je... je suis allergique à l'avion... répondit celui-ci.

- C'est vraiment possible? demanda Sue.

Le bronzé hocha la tête. Le garçon à la queue de cheval haussa les épaules.

-bis. Quelques heures pour arriver à Okinawa. Vous n'aurez certainement pas la patience de rester immobile accoudé à la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet comme Jude le fait.

Dans l'aéroport de l'archipel...

- LA MERRR! cria Hurley, visiblement en crise de joie.

- I don't believe I can fly... déprima par contre Claude.

- On va dans quel hôtel? questionna Axel.

- Dans le palace de la ville, suite impériale, répondit automatiquement Tori, comme si c'était normal.

Tous les autres (sauf le garçon à la cape qui trouvait ça un peu extraordinaire mais pas plus) étaient la bouche grande ouverte. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux tellement ils étaient contents sauf le surfeur qui, neutre, pouvait se contenter de simplement rentrer chez lui.

À l'intérieur, c'était un rêve. Suzette était celle qui pleurait le plus. Elle pouvait parfaitement remplir le jaccuzi qui se trouvait dans la chambre de 1000m2 (Jude approuve) en moins de trois quarts de tour.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie...

Silvia lui lança un regard en coin.

- Nan pas aujourd'hui. Ce sera ton mariage.

- Et si on déposait nos sacs, histoire d'aller faire du shopping les filles? proposa joyeusement Célia.

Les 5 filles approuvèrent.

- Et donc les mecs on fait quoi? demanda Axel.

- On est des gars on fait pas du shopping, il est trop tôt pour aller à la plage, ben on va se faire la malle au Burger King! proposa Hurley, complètement revigoré.

- Ah du fast-food, toute une histoire, fit Shawn.

- Flash-back (encore une fois!) -

- Bon ben, commença Lina. Pas de McDo.

- QUOIIII?! s'écria toute la bande.

- Pas de Quick non plus.

- MEYCEYPASPOSSIBLE!

- Pas de Burger King.

- NANNNN!

- Et surtout, PAS de KFC! termina la coach.

- Ah le KFC on s'en fout un peu en fait.

Lina entendit des sanglots. Elle tourna la tête.

- C'est bon Byron, ne pas manger de plats gras ne te fera pas de mal...

Le blond s'était en effet recroquevillé dans un coin de la caravane.

- Je ne peux pas vivre dans les fast-food! gémit celui-ci.

- Le Flunch ça te va? proposa Nathan.

Une lueur d'espoir se glissa dans les yeux du soi-disant demi-dieu.

- Ce n'est pas interdit? demanda-t-il.

- Mademoiselle Schiller, accordez-lui au moins le Flunch afin qu'il nous fasse pas une crise, supplia Shawn.

- Bon, Flunch accordé.

Byron se leva,

Faisant tomber des gravats (?),

De la caravane descendit,

Il marcha comme un bandit,

Se posta devant la jeune femme,

Le blond répondit avec âme:

"- Je le peux vraiment?

L'adulte s'avança.

- Oui, mais je ne me chargerai pas du paiement."

Le garçon la remercia,

Avançant avec assurance,

Se dirigea vers un Flunch,

Prenant soin de son apparence,

Entra et commanda un menu Midi Lunch.

Ellen&Lucy (Cette poésie rentrera dans les annales de Level-5)

Axel soupira.

- Pas besoin d'en faire toute une poésie dessus les Auteures-sama.

Du côté du shopping des filles...

- Allez Nelly fais pas ta timide, mets ça! la tortura Silvia en lui montrant un maillot de bain disons hum hum... très osé.

- Mais mais mais... C'est trop voyant! protesta la concernée.

- Alors l'implacable fille du directeur serait extrêmement pudique? demanda Célia avec un sourire diabolique collé au visage.

- Moi je te choisis ça! s'incrusta Caméllia en montrant un bikini un peu moins pervers.

- Pas mal, mais pas assez! continua la fille à la barrette les étoiles dans les yeux avec une aura noire derrière.

- Je trouvais celui-ci bien! bouda la rousse.

- Nan! On doit te trouver un maillot qui a du pep's! Qui met en valeur tes belles courbes! fit la plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

Silvia hocha la tête frénétiquement.

- Mais pourquoi j'aurai besoin de ça sérieusement?!

- Pour asseoir ta popularité!

- Quoi?!

- Comme ça les gars vont se jeter à tes pieds comme des chiens et tu pourras faire tout ce que veux et ainsi bâtir une armée de garçons muahahahahahaha!

- Célia a perdu les pédales, soupira Sue. Et Tori t'as quoi comme maillot?

- Celui de l'école, répondit simplement celle-ci. Mais faudrait que vous lâchiez Nelly, la pauvre elle est sur le point de craquer et de nous faire une crise d'alzeimer.

- Jamais je ne la lâcherai! cria la fille aux lunettes.

- Elle s'est fait Markiser, répondit l'Osakienne.

- VOUS NE CHOISIREZ PAS MON MAILLOT!

La bronzée se retourna. Tori poussa un long soupir et montra du doigt la fille aux cheveux longs en train de tenir deux choses qui ne ressemblaient même pas à des bikinis tellement il y avait peu de tissu.

- Euh Nelly, c'est quoi ça? demanda Sue.

- Ce que ces deux-là m'ont choisi! cria la rousse en pointant du doigt par terre.

- Ne me dis pas que...

Elle vit les deux filles gisant par terre, du sang coulait de leurs narines avec un sourire pervers et sur le sol, écrit avec du liquide rouge: "Allez Nelly, fais pas ta timide..." et "Godzilla se réveille..."

- Bon ben moi je te conseille ça... proposa Suzette avec une toute petite voix en montrant un maillot à franges rose saumon.

- ENFIN quelqu'un qui me comprend! Merci Sue! remercia joyeusement la fille du directeur.

- Et moi on m'oublie?

Les trois filles se retournèrent.

- Z'êtes méchantes! fit la fille aux cheveux lavandes.

- Ben t'a choisi qui toi? demanda Silvia en relevant la tête.

Elle montra un bikini blanc cassé, tout ce qui a de plus classique.

- Mais nan il faut du pe... se réveilla Célia avant de se replonger dans l'inconscience à cause du poing fumant de Nelly.

- Elle irait bien sur toi! s'enthousiasma Tori.

- On est quittes, termina Mlle Travis.

Au Burger King...

- Moi je prends un muffin anglais oeuf fromage, un croissan'wich double avec double jambon, une énorm'omelette et un burger rodéo s'il vous plaît! commanda Jordan.

Nathan écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu arrives à manger tout ça?!

Le garçon aux cheveux pistaches fronça les sourcils.

- "Ça" pour moi c'est le goûter!

Xavier soupira puis s'avança devant le comptoir.

- Je prendrai juste un hamburger...

- Ben Xav', t'es pas dans ton assiette? demanda Hurley.

- J'ai juste un très mauvais pressentiment...

- Comme toujours, s'incrusta Axel.

- Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai dû endurer dans le chapitre spécial?! continua le roux, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ben Auteure-sama-bis a eu des fantasmes sur toi et moi et voilà, répondit Jordan, ses 4 sandwichs sous le bras. Et Byron il est où?

- Il a déjà fini de manger, lui dit Bryce. Maintenant je crois qu'il est au Subway.

- Rapide! s'exclama le bronzé.

- Et encore avant de nous rejoindre, il était passé par Pizza Hut.

- Mais il est pire que Jordan dîtes-moi! cria l'attaquant de feu.

- 'Faudra aller le chercher... soupira Shawn.

Arrivés au Subway...

Ils n'en revenaient pas. 50 boulettes de papier étaient entreposés sur une table avec une personne qui ressemblait à Byron mais en adulte assise sur la chaise d'à côté.

- Euh... Byron, c'est toi? tenta Nathan.

- Quelqu'un m'a appelé?

Il se retourna. Il vit le blond en parfaite santé derrière lui.

- Mais c'est qui alors lui? demanda Bryce en pointant du doigt la personne en face de lui.

- Chais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Hey toi t'es qui? demanda sans gêne Axel.

- Je suis le Byron du futur, répondit-il.

Blanc

- QUOIIIIIII?! s'écria la bande.

Pour faire simple on va l'appeler .

Donc se posta devant son homologue du présent.

- Écoute petit, tout ce que tu vas vivre à partir de maintenant sera un calvaire.

- Comment ça? questionna le petit blond.

- Tu vas encore être privé de fast-food mais cette fois, pour toujours.

- Mais mais mais...

- Et on va te forcer à devenir coach et manger des sushis, pour toujours et à jamais...

Les faisceaux de lumières étaient pointés vers eux. Nathan se frappa la tête. posa sa main sur l'épaule de son double.

Tragic music~~

- Je ne pourrai plus profiter des promos McDo? demanda Byron en tremblant.

L'homme détourna le regard.

- Alors... alors...

- Le cholestérol et nous, c'est fini, termina les larmes aux yeux.

Le capitaine de Zeus fondit en larmes. Son futur le serra contre lui en sanglotant.

Xavier soupira.

- Vous n'avez pas fini votre pièce de théâtre là?

- C'était "Doki Doki Amour Love pour Choléstérol-kun", à vous les studios! déclara le coach de Kirkwood en faisant un beau clin d'oeil rayonnant.

Le roux se fit un beau facepalm bien résonnant. (Hey ça rime!)

Clap... Clap... Clap...

Il se retourna. Tous les gens présents étaient émus et applaudissaient. Même les serveuses qui commençaient à en avoir largement marre de se taper des clients zarbes à longueur de journée.

Changeons de décor et tout le monde à la plage!

- Allez Nelly viens par ici! dit Silvia en traînant la rousse par le bras.

- Maieuh je sais marcher c'est bon! grommela la concernée.

Hurley s'approcha et nan! nan! nan!

- Ouh belles courbes!

Trop tard. la fille du directeur envoie valser le surfeur vers un château de sable que des enfants avaient construit. L'effet fut immédiat, ils crièrent, pleurèrent, hurlèrent et on en passe...

-bis. Quand même ne vous moquez pas de ces mômes car votre château qui a nécessité sang et eau se fait bousiller en moins d'une fraction de seconde ça fait quand même très très mal au coeur.

Un gros balourd arriva.

- Qui a fait ça à mes gamins?!

Hurley leva la main péniblement. Et de nouveau le résultat fut imminent, il se re-fait envoyer valser et atterrit devant Axel qui tenait une planche de surf.

- Kes t'as?

- Mwufffu... lui "répondit" l'Okinawaien, la tête toujours enterrée dans le sable.

Jude tourna la tête. Il vit Shawn et Bryce près du stand de glace.

- Une glace maxi-combo menthe-pistache, commanda le capitaine de Diamond Dust.

- Moi c'est triple-maxi fraise-vanille s'il vous plaît, continua Shawn.

- Ça fera 13€ please.

Ils prirent leurs glaces qui faisaient la taille de leurs têtes et l'engloutirent d'un coup (c'est pas bien mon n'enfant u.u).

- Les glaces, nos vies, conclurent les deux garçons de glace.

Tori s'apprêtait à aller baignade interdite quand soudain Caméllia la tira.

- Toi tu restes ici!

- Mais j'ai le permis... bouda la fille du Premier ministre.

- Et si tu te faisais bouffer par des requins?

- Oui...

- KYAAAAA! cria la fille aux cheveux violets. AU PERVERSSS!

Victoria fit sa prise de karaté sur le malfaiteur. Une fois à terre, elle posa son pied sur le dos de celui-ci et écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais... C'est Nathan!

- Nathan est un pervers! capta la jeune fille.

- Nan! contredit-il. Je voulais t'avertir de quelque chose et j'ai glissé...

- Et c'est quoi ce "quelque chose"? demanda la fille au bonnet.

- Mark est endetté...

- KWAAAAHHH?!

Pendant ce temps, quelque part ailleurs...

- KWAAAAHHH?! cria le groupe des garçons.

- Hehee, sourit le concerné.

- IL N'Y A PAS DE "Hehee" QUI TIENNE!

- Et c'est nous qui prenons, soupira pour la énième fois Xavier.

Un homme dodu surgit de nulle part, on va le surnommer Kibayama (pour des raisons professionnelles nous ne pouvons dévoiler son vrai nom).

- Et si je vous employai dans mon bar? proposa donc "Kibayama".

- Pas le choix, conclut Hurley.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Une sueur froide coula dans le dos du garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

* * *

Au café...

- Excusez-moi, monsieur Kibayama... commença Xavier.  
- Oui?  
- Je voulais juste vous demander, continua-t-il.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Pourquoi on doit porter des JUPES?!  
- Ouais c'est vrai il a raison! renchérit Shawn.  
- Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui doit porter des oreilles de chat?! protesta Nathan.  
- OUAIS OUAIS! crièrent en choeur tous les garçons.  
-... C'est bon pas besoin de gueuler comme des gros malades non plus...  
Bryce tourna la tête.  
- Mais c'est facile pour toi t'es une fille Silvia.  
- Je te signale que toi aussi, pendant un moment, répondit la jeune fille.  
- Mais c'était pas ma faute! bouda-t-il.  
- UNE SOUBRETTE?!  
Ils se retournèrent et virent Caméllia en mode "je te poursuivrai jusqu'au centre de la Terre et je t'égorgerai comme une chèvre". Elle venait de claquer un employé à la solde de Kibayama.  
- Jamais je ne porterai ça bande de porcs! conclut-elle.

À côté, Nelly était en train de faire une crise de larmes. Sue s'approcha.  
- C'est bon, ce costume n'est pas ridicule, au contraire je le trouve mignon moi! la consola-t-elle.  
- Mais mais mais... C'est un costume de gros lapin!  
Et pleura de plus belle. On l'avait forcée à se changer en lapin gris avec un rembourrage de poils qui faisait crever de chaud. L'autre soupira. Elle n'était pas en train de faire une crise de larmes, mais une avant-crise d'alzheimer qui allait survenir à cet instant précis:

- Euh Nelly?  
- Je... tuer ceux qui m'on faire porter ça!  
La fille aux cheveux bleus paniqua. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait.  
- Calme-toi et ensuite tu pourras les défoncer okay?! Tu me reçois?!  
- Moi pas calmer mais détruire bar! répondit brutalement la fille avec de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles.  
Suzette re-soupira. C'était encore pire que Caméllia et Xavier réunis en mode berserk.  
- Nelly, je suis gentille, tu es gentille, tu ne peux vraiment pas te calmer? reprit la bronzée.  
- NAN! N-A-N! protesta de plus belle la rousse qui était déjà en train de craquer ses doigts.  
- Help! cria la jeune osakienne.  
Mark s'avança.  
- T'inquiètes, tout va bien se passer!  
- Tu parles! claqua vocalement Tori.  
Nelly l'envoya valser vers la cuisine en criant:  
- CRÈVE! C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI QUE L'ON EST DANS CETTE GALÈRE!  
- Dans un troisième sens c'est plutôt vrai... approuva la fille du Premier ministre.  
- Plus vrai tu meurs! (proverbe de Skip Beat) cria Silvia, s'incrustant sans le vouloir.

Le con au bandeau revint.  
Xavier posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Mark. Celui-ci se retourna et vit le visage de celui-là en mode "je pensais juste t'empaler et de faire un trou dans ton estomac, mais je vais te faire sortir tes boyaux par la bouche, et que je ferai XXX ton coeur giclant de sang, pendant que je te dissèquerai le cerveau... ton doux et blanc cerveau XXX allait gicler de partout, l'assaisonnerai avec du sang frais, t'arracherai les yeux, découperai tes membres un par un... le tout sur un tas de merde... (description de 1/2 Prince chapitre 10)" Une sueur froide coula dans le dos du capitaine.  
- Xavier?  
À peine il eut prononcé ce nom qu'il se refit envoyer valser vers la cuisine.

Changeons de décor. Monsieur Kibayama faisait une élection de chanteur de bar. Allons voir de plus près:  
- Qui se porte volontaire? demanda le gérant.  
Claude et Célia levèrent la main.  
- On va commencer par... Mister Tulipe (il donne des surnoms à tout bout de champ.)!  
Celui-ci s'avança vers l'estrade. Il mirent la musique en marche.  
"I need your love, I need your time, when everything's wrong, you make it right~"  
- Répète, ordonna-t-il.  
Tulipe-man s'éclaircit la voix. Bryce se boucha les oreilles.  
- Ai niideuh youre lovvv ai niideuh youreuh teammmmm...  
- Raté! À Sakura maintenant.  
Célia, acceptant ce surnom à contrecoeur, s'avança.  
- Bon ben quand il faut y aller... I need your love, I need your tea, when everything's wrong, you maki right...  
- Quelques fautes mais c'est bien! la félicita Kibayama. Je choisis...

Roulement de tambour... (C'est sûr que Célia sera l'élue)

- Mister Tulipe!  
- Moi...? OUAISSS! hurla celui-ci.  
Quoi?! Pourquoi ô Claude est le chanteur?! Pourquoi...? Justement Caleb lui posa cette question, il répondit:  
- Ceux qui chantent super mal cachent un talent!  
Le punk écarquilla les yeux. Claude?! Avoir du talent pour le chant?! Kibayama pouvait aller se faire brosser pendant un bon moment! (Hey ça re-rime!)  
- Mettez ça.  
Caleb tourna la tête. Xavier et Bryce distribuaient de la cire pour oreilles histoire de ne pas entendre les cris du futur chanteur. Toutes les personnes présentes acceptèrent leur don gentiment.  
- Hey, pourquoi tu te trimballes de la cire à oreilles? demanda Hurley.  
- Pour quelque chose que j'ai fait il y a pas mal de temps (voir chapitre 4), répondit Bryce.

Passons maintenant côté cuisine (oui on sait on change souvent)...

Shlack... Shlack... Shlack...  
Pèle... Pèle... Pèle...  
Tac tac tac tac...

Pshiiiiiiiii...

- Hé... s'interposa Caleb au milieu de ce silence.

Shlack... Shlack... Shlack...  
Pèle... Pèle... Pèle...  
Tac tac tac tac...  
Pshiiiiiiiii...

- J'sais pas, vous me recevez?! continua le capitaine de la Nouvelle Royal Academy.

Shlack... Shlack... Shlack...  
Pèle... Pèle... Pèle...  
Tac tac tac tac...  
Pshiiiiiiiii...

- Nan mais allô quoi! Personne ne me répond! cria le punk en versant du lait dans un verre.  
Hurley pouffa.

- Quoi?! répondit Caleb très énervé.

- Non, c'est juste... Tu te prends pour Nabilla maintenant? se moqua le garçon aux cheveux barbe à papa.

Kevin, qui était en train de cuire des brochettes à côté, explosa de rire et manqua de se faire cramer la main.

Archer (qui pour une fois apparaît dans notre fic mais qui ne va pas tarder à partir) se contenta de rigoler tout en cuisant des nouilles et versant de la chantilly sur de la glace en même temps sans se gourer (alors là, respect u.u).

- Bravo Hurley... soupira le cuisinier en chef.

Le concerné s'avança.  
- Oh, monsieur Jean-Pierre! (petit spécial chez Skyrock (MidorikawaPowaa))  
Jean-Pierre vit Xavier passer en jupe dans la salle. Il roula des yeux.  
- ... Mais je le reconnais! hurla-t-il.  
Shawn, qui allait prendre un verre de coca aperçut l'homme et eut une illumination.  
- Mais c'est monsieur cheveux cramés!  
- Eh mais c'est toi qui a fait sa prise de karaté sur mon pauvre Paul-Alexandre! remarqua Jean-Pierre.  
Paul-Alexandre s'avança.  
- Merci beaucoup pour le bleu éternel que tu m'as fait sur la joue, ironisa-t-il.  
Le prince des neiges sourit.  
- Oh mais je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais saoul!  
L'employé jeta un regard noir avant de s'en aller. Puis le travesti se tourna vers le cuisinier.  
- Vous savez, il a pris de l'assurance. Avant il subissait mes coups en pleurnichant et maintenant il arrive même à me contredire!  
- J'apprécie ces compliments, remercia Jean-Pierre. C'est mon fils en fait.  
- Et comment s'appelle votre femme? demanda le garçon d'Hokkaido.  
- Jeanne-Henriette-Stéphanie, répondit l'autre.  
"Comment il peut y avoir des prénoms aussi compliqués?!" pensa-t-il.

- MAIS JE VEUX UN SORBET À LA FRAMBOISE! PAS AU CITRON! JE ME TUE DE VOUS LE DIRE BON SANG!  
- Oui oui...  
Jean-Pierre tourna la tête.  
- C'est quoi ce raffut?  
Jordan, sur les nerfs, répondit:  
- Mais ce cuisinier ne suit pas les commandes!  
Le concerné (qui s'appelait Pascal-François) s'avança.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux jeune fille? On a pas de sorbets framboise ici!  
/SCRAAAC/ Jordan tomba à genoux, le regard vide.  
Xavier qui était à côté, intervint:  
- Euh je crois que vous avez brisé ses rêves, sa réalité et son coeur... En gros on a plus moyen de le récupérer, tous ses espoirs se sont envolés avec une petite valise et des ailes (super description...).

BAM! Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Byron entra dans la cuisine avec un cercueil sur le dos. Shawn le suivait en tenant un bouquet de fleurs funéraires et un paquet d'encens. Ils soulevèrent le cadavre du capitaine de la Tempête des gémeaux et le mirent dans le cercueil. Tori s'avança et le ferma. Le prince des neiges prit un encens, le mit sous une poêle et le posa à côté de la sépulture. Le blond chantait des rites. Le roux soupira.

- Pas besoin de faire des obsèques dans une cuisine voyons...

Tout d'un coup, un cuisinier maladroit (c'est pas bien gamin u.u) s'étala sur tout le long et à l'occasion versa de la soupe frémissante sur le cercueil. Elle pénétra dans les fentes et... Jordan bondit comme un sautoir avant de foncer dans les vestiaires.

- ÇA BRÛÛÛÛÛLLLEEEEEE!

D'un autre côté, au bar...

Monsieur Kibayama s'avança sur l'estrade, poussant Claude par la même occasion.

- Je déclare officiellement... La FIN de cette fiction!

Tatam!

Eh oui, Kibayama (ah oui son vrai nom est Représentantdesauteuressamas on pouvait pas vous le dévoiler 8-p) est notre porte-parole maintenant. Xavier hurla de joie.

- Enfin je ne me tape plus les fantasmes de ces sales cochonnes!

L'homme lui mit une énorme baffe de notre part.

- Pose militaire, en place!

Tous les membres d'Inazuma ( y compris Jordan qui était tout mouillé et le roux qui avait un gros bleu sur la joue) se mirent en colonne et vous saluent:

MERCI D'AVOIR LU CETTE FICTION!

* * *

Désolées si ça a été une calamité pour vos yeux mais on vient pour la première fois ici et on ne sait pas comment éditer... Ben là où il y a les traits c'est censé être de chapitres et du coup, vous avez un grosssss pavé devant vos yeux!


End file.
